gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Attack (Part 6)
Plot By the time we had set out of the store, the sun started rising. As we left town on the former sand, now ash, the sun's glare was blinding all of us. We continued to walk throughout the day, with my feet groaning with numbness. The temperature of the California desert were soaring, and the asphalt road was as hot as lava. By sun down, we had reached the almighty Las Vegas. However my perspective wasn't brightness, vibrancy, and people. What was Las Vegas was destructed, it was closely similar to how Elmore looks. With fears of to be attacks, we decided to walk straight through the night. Although some interjected with this, me and the people that agreed persuaded them to go as said. We left Las Vegas, and continued east, towards the mighty Washington. As we walked, my throat started to get dry, and I started to grow dizzy. My disoriented self was from that of dehydration. I needed water, and fast. However, I started to regret my decision of ever going into the night. We were on an isolated, barren, desert road. One where not a soul may be present for miles. Rather than heading back to Las Vegas, we decided to keep going in hope of finding someone who can help. However, I quickly fell down, and everything was black. I then saw a bright light. And before my eyes were towering gates in the shadow. I didn't feel dizzy anymore, nor was my throat dry. I rose to my feet and walked towards these gates. When I reached the front, the gates opened, as if they were waiting for the very moment I arrived. I then walked through the growing gap of the gates. I walked through the golden road, when a giant wallked towards me. He wore massive sandals, and above was a giant, white robe. He gave out an overpowering voice. One that I bet could be heard throughout the earth and cosmos. He spoke to me. He told me all the fortunes before me, I was premature to receive. He told me that I must come back not but for a while. I still got a whole journey ahead, one that has the rights for me to commit, and the wrongs from me to be quenched. He knew where I needed to stand, and that my loved ones couldn't stand in theirs without me. They themselves were on the same journey that I myself needed to follow. But without me, they couldn't possibly progress with what they alread started with. I then turned around and back through the gates, and before me was a gilded staircase going downwards. I descended these stairs, it seemed I was descending the stairs for hours. And then, wehn I reached a random step, a bright light blinded me once again. There was darkness once again. And gradually, I started to hear voices of meloncholy. I'd recognized these voices. They were that of all of which I appreciated. I was then abled to open my eyes, so that I could see their faces. And then, the meloncholy on their faces turned to glee. Nicole was first to reach me. She realized that we lacked water. We needed this so that we could all thrive. We continued. To Be Continued